1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for delivering drugs soluble in a vaporization vehicle. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for delivering soluble volatilizing drugs to subjects. The present method can be characterized by rapid site respiratory specific delivery of the drug.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general the prior art relates to means for delivering drugs in the form of very small liquid drops. These means include ultrasonic nebulization, vortex jet nebulization, and vacuum entrainment. In these instances the drugs are delivered as an aerosol. See e.g. Fisinin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,802. Certain prior art documents show a preheater for nebulizing a liquid, but this heating process is not designed to vaporize the drug. See e.g. Weiler et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,695.
Additional prior methods to deliver drugs involve simply adding the drugs to water or feed. Both types of prior drug delivery methods suffer from the same drawback in that high levels of drug residues become incorporated into the animal's tissue and then will be subsequently consumed in the animal meat. As such a need exists in the industry to develop a drug delivery system that is effective without these harmful side effects.